


Live by the Ladybutt

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, aged up as always, chat's an ass man, oh look more UST, sugestive conversation, this is straight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: Chat likes Ladybug's Ladybutt. Ladybug likes that Chat likes her Ladybutt. Crack ensues.





	Live by the Ladybutt

He was a cad. A scoundrel. A no-good dirty rotten creep.

He was a voyeur is what he was! Chat Noir was brave and kind and loyal but-

Well, that’s kind of where the problem came in. Because Ladybug had one incredible butt.

It was a almost criminal really, how well his partner had filled out in the six years since they’d first met. Her teenage lankiness had long since morphed into a figure that was decidedly adult, with lean cords of muscles and supple swells of fat alike chiseling her into the picture of health and beauty. Add onto that the fact Adrien now knew it was Marinette beneath the transformation- his sweet, shy collège classmate turned sweet, decidedly less shy university classmate/good friend -and you had a dangerous concoction for a lack of self control.

(How was Chat supposed to keep his cool around Ladybug when every little thing Marinette did only made Adrien fall more and more in love with her?)

Chat would count himself a gentleman if not for his two wandering eyes.

Two wandering eyes that were more often than not glued to a certain spotted derriere when they should have been scouting for akuma or watching where he vaulted. Tonight in particular those eyes were supposed to be checking the time to see if their patrol was up, yet the blinking green numbers on the screen of his staff sat ignored in favor of the curvaceous body sprawled across rooftop.

Tired from exams and their akuma-filled week, Ladybug had promptly collapsed on her stomach the moment they’d touched down atop the news station building, which would all be fine and good if not for the fact she was doing  _ **it**_  again. Face buried in her folded arms and legs slightly parted, Ladybug insisted on doing her trademark Absent Minded Butt Wiggle™. You know, the one that simultaneously melted his heart and spiked his blood pressure?

Yeah, that one.

So, like a feline focused on a darting laser point, Chat kept intent watch of Ladybug’s softly bouncing backside, letting his imagination run wild. He couldn’t help but wonder, what else could make her cheeks move like that? What could  _he_  do to make her squirm and wiggle even more? What sounds would she make if he touched her there? Moans? Screams?

Caught up in fantasy, Chat exhaled the breath he’d been holding through his nose.

…Perhaps a bit too loudly if Ladybug’s soft chuckle was any indication.

_‘Busted…’_

“Enjoying the view?” his partner trilled, never looking up and never ceasing her hypnotic motions.

Chat figured he should look away from her still-swaying tush, maybe salvage what was left of his decency, but ultimately saw no purpose in pretending now that he’d been caught. His eyes remained where they were.

“Feel free to smack me any time you’d like,” he sighed, his voice an artful mix of playfulness and chagrin and his fingers nervous as they tapped the sides of his thigh.

Right about now is when Ladybug would usually snort some comment about him being a rascally alley cat. Then Chat would correct it to “ **her** alley cat”, which would usually earn him a fond shake of the head and a scratch behind the ear before they both headed home

That was the expected script. That was their game of cat and mouse.

It seemed as though Ladybug had other plans tonight.

“Funny,” she hummed, peeking over her shoulder at him and slowly, _torturously_ lifting her swivelling hips off the roof. “I was just about to say the same thing~”

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment Chat’s brain broke. He could definitely narrow it down to sometime between when Ladybug’s words- her invitation -finally sunk in and when she arranged herself in the most inviting posture he could imagine- knees to the ground, ass in the air, and head cradled between the arms she had leisurely sprawled against the concrete.

In any case, his lungs stopped working around the time Ladybug gave another, more purposeful waggle of her hips, followed swiftly by the failure of his heart when she mischievously bit down on petal-pink lips. Thankfully his knees were locked up tight, otherwise he might’ve dropped to them in response to her goading crook of the finger, and Chat had absolutely  _no_  explanation as to why her flirty wink didn’t kill him on the spot.

Maybe… maybe he was hallucinating. Or dreaming perhaps. Yes, he’d had plenty of late-night fantasies unfold just like this. Enough to know that none of this was real.

…Right?

Ladybug’s nervous chuckle is was shocked his central nervous system back to life.

“Too much?” she asked through a wince, and Chat resisted the urge to object when she plopped her hips back down flat against the roof.

“Not too-”

Ladybug looked bewildered at how low his voice had gotten, and Chat was forced to manually  _cool it._ He held up a finger, pausing to clear his throat before continuing on in what he hoped was a much more composed manner.

“Not too much,” he assured her, his eyes now firmly glued to her face. “I just… wasn’t sure whether it was a serious invitation or not.”

A beat of charged silence. 

“What would you do if it was?” Ladybug asked softly, and Chat reasoned he must be imagining the way her thighs pressed together. 

It took him a long moment to confirm that yes, she was actually squirming before him, then another, longer moment to mull over the implications.

What would he do if it were a serious invitation? Rejoice, probably. Obey, definitely. Crawl over to where she’d laid herself in supplication and finally put his hands on her gorgeous curves. He’d start off soft, giving her gentle caresses and the occasional light spank, but something told him that wouldn’t satisfy his Lady for long. The needy look in her eye and the eager wiggle of her hips spoke of a more carnal want. It begged- no,  _demanded_  he use every ounce of his miraculous-given strength to unravel her at the seams.

And who was he to say no to that?

Chat’s lips curled up at the corners, twisting into a smirk that made Ladybug’s expression go equally,  _deliciously_  dark. She quickly resumed her prior position, spreading her thighs and giving an especially spirited shake of her ass, pulling a soft groan from Chat in the process.

“Ask me again and find out Princess~” he purred, dropping to his knees behind her.


End file.
